Steamy smut - adults only
by Twihardacc2017
Summary: A series of short little smuts between Bella and Edward / Lemons / A.H
1. Chapter 1

Steamy smut – one shot – A.H

 **Bella P.O.V**

I'm lying on my bed, waiting for Edward to get home from work. It's been a long week and I've been stressed. I need the sweet release only he can give me.

All I'm wearing is a little blue thong and a blue bra that's holding my perfect and round double D breasts with a little white and lacy robe on top.

I'm already desperate for his humungous cock, 11" in length and thick enough to drive even the most uptight woman crazy. Just the thought of him is making me dripping wet. Pretty soon my panties will be soaked through.

I hear him unlock the door to our apartment and drop his bag by the door.

"Bella?" I hear him say. His silky voice is making my need for him so much worse.

"In here!" I shout in my sexiest voice.

As he walks in I hear him groan at the sight of my little ass and humungous tits.

"Like what you see?"

"Mmm you have no friggin idea."

"If you want it come and get it."

He comes towards me and rips the skimpy robe and lingerie off.

"Well aren't you a little slut, all wet and horny for me." He says as he massages my breasts with his hands. I can feel his long, thick cock rubbing against my thigh.

"Yes baby I am."

"What do you need." He says whilst sucking on my nipples as if they were the best thing he's ever tasted in his life.

"I need you to fuck me hard! Please!"

"I will soon, don't you worry."

He kisses down my stomach, getting closer and closer to my hot, tight little pussy. He licks his way down my core whilst massaging my clit with his fingers. All of a sudden he stops and I moan at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry baby but I need you now." He unzips his trousers and places himself at my entrance. He rubs the head of his cock along my slit before slamming into me.

"Oh Bella!" he screams in pleasure, thrusting faster and faster.

"Keep going Edward, I'm almost there!"

"Oh Bella!" He shouts as I milk him of all of his juices

I cum at the same time as him and feel my juices exploding out of me.

I'm so glad that this man, and his amazing cock are mine forever.


	2. Chapter 2 - The strip club P1

**Steamy smut chapter 2 – The stripping – P1**

 **A.N** This chapter has nothing to do with the one before it, all of the stories are one shots. I will take requests for smut / other stories. Feel free to pm me or leave your request in the reviews. Please review, it would mean a lot! I will be posting stories other than smut.

 **Bella P.O.V**

My name, is Isabella Swan, Bella to my friends and destiny to all of my clients. You might be wondering who my clients are and why I need to change my name for them. Well, I'm a stripper.

Don't get me wrong as much as I love my job, I'm not a whore and I don't sleep around. That is, until I met Edward.

He came into the strip club one night, bought a beer, sat down and ordered a lap dance. I was the lucky girl who got to give him one. I took him into one of the back rooms for a little more privacy. I gave him a lap dance and treated him like any other customer. When I'd finished, like many of my other clients, he had a raging boner.

Being in my line of business, I was used to men getting boners after my dances, but this was something different.

His was huge. Even while trapped under his trousers it was huge, at least 9"! And pretty thick to!

He looked at me hungrily.

"Follow me" I whispered seductively.

He did as I said, and I led him to one of the big bathroom stalls. I unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. Then, I pulled down his boxers and took him in my mouth. I slowly licked it from the base to the tip. Pre cum began to build at the tip of his cock. He let out little moans, trying to keep them quiet. Feeling brave, I stuck the head between my lips and tongued his slit.

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled his dick out of my mouth, made me stand up, and pulled my panties down. They were already soaked. He knelt down and licked his way down my slit. He then started, with just one finger, fingering me and massaging my clit with his tongue. I was moaning loudly, it was almost too much to bear. He added another finger and I came. Hard. All over his face and fingers.

Then he stood up. Looked at me for permission, and slid his dick, that was already hard again, into my tight, hot and wet little pussy. He moved in and out slowly for a minute or two, stretching me enough for it not to hurt. Then he started thrusting faster and faster whilst slapping my as. I stroked my clit as he did it, and then he took over. The way he did it was rough and amazing.

With the combination of his dick being big enough to hit my g – spot with every thrust and him rubbing my clit, I came pretty quickly. He came at the same time, and I milked him of all of his juices.

We both got ourselves properly dressed again. He kissed me firmly on the lips.

"Same time next week?"

"Sure." I said

I couldn't wait! Now all I had to do was get changed and make it to next Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3 - Isle Esme

**Steamy Smut chapter 3 – Isle Esme**

 **A.N** This is another smut ( duh ), it's set when Bella had the dream about her and Edward having sex on the beach on their honeymoon. In my mind, this is what happened. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, it means a lot!

 **BPOV**

This game of chess is soo boring! I love Edward, but this new abstinence thing he's trying is bullshit! I knock over my king.

"There, I give up, you win."

"Love we only started playing ten minutes ago." Damn him and his seductive voice. He was making me wetter by the second. I think he can tell.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you my love." He said giving me that sexy crooked grin.

"Fuck me hard." He wasn't expecting that. I threw myself onto him and latched my lips to his. I almost immediately felt his self control disappear.

"Lets take this into the bedroom." His eyes are black with lust as he throws me onto the bed in the blue room.

He rips my panties off of me and attaches his mouth to my dripping wet pussy. He licks and sucks on my clit and sticks two fingers right in my pussy. I scream out in pleasure as he takes me closer to my climax every second.

"Oh Edward, fuck yes baby!"

"Come for me Bella!" He says as my juices rush out of me onto his hands.

I kneel on the edge of the bed and pull Edward's pants down, then his boxers, exposing his humungous 10" dick. I take it into my mouth and tongue his slit, I can barely fit it into my mouth! His moans of pleasure keep me going though. I run my tongue up and down his shaft using my teeth lightly. He came straight into my mouth and I swallowed his seed.

"Bella I need to fuck you now, I'm desperate!" He says as he slams his cock into my pussy, the tip hits my g-spot and I scream out in pleasure.

"Oh god! Fuck yes! Harder baby, harder! Fuck this pussy!"

"Oh Bella you're so fucking tight!"

"I'm coming!" I shout as my orgasm rocks through me.

"Oh yeah baby!" Edward shouts has he comes deep inside me.

And that's when I wake up, and realise that it was all a dream.


End file.
